


Comrade

by mother_hearted



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Bittersweet, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gore, Mild Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being close to her like this, it makes her hurt even though the battle is over and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yuri_challenge @ dreamwidth.

There's an odd separation of fact and feeling inside of her, the wall between them suddenly so strong they can't influence one another.

Jinana's body is cold and motionless, spread out along the ground in front of her. Her stillness and her silence don't make her any less the comrade she was seconds ago when she gripped her hand in hers. The significance of her word, their _bond_ hasn't diminished at all but then she looks down at her, watches her blood seep out darkly from her abdomen and it's like an enemy's claws have sunk their way into _her_ stomach.

She's never going to get the chance to watch the way Jinana's lips curve when she says _comrade_ again or watch her eyes come to life in the strangest but most beautiful way - and _beautiful_ , what is beautiful? An image so strong she wants to remember it always?

Jinana's body is so cold, her blood cooling while spread out across her belly and down the curve of her hip, into a puddle on the ground by her side. It stains her fingers when she moves the hand covering her wound, traps itself under her nails when she presses her hand there instead.

Being close to her like this, it makes her hurt even though the battle is over and done. Even worse, the deep seated ache of hunger starts to creep through her. It makes her nostrils twitch, insides stirring in a cry because she can smell her, the rest of the blood and lymph and meat that hides under her skin and _no_. She shakes her head harshly, pulling away her hand because _Jinana isn't food._

Her lips tremble and her teeth grind together, hunger trying to capitalize on her anguish.

Up until now, she's eaten just enough to get by and when Heat tells her to devour her, she doesn't even feel the sting of impact of her hand across his face. After that, they speak no more and Argilla has stopped shaking and they're going to find Mick and _rip him to pieces_.

The walk back to base doesn't feel any longer than usual but as Argilla carries herself one step behind Serph and Heat she remembers the blood sticking to her hand and clotting under her nails. She gives it a speculative look, mouth parting softly at the spread of something new and warm in her belly.

It's not hunger.

The smell doesn't trap itself in her senses the way it normally does, doesn't push her to find something to rip her teeth into and _tear_. No maddening rush or urge to devour, instead when she presses a finger into her mouth slowly, brings the tip of her tongue to flick the inside of her nail, when she tastes the blood it tastes sweeter, better, like it's different, like it's _Jinana._ This is Jinana's taste and it's trapped under her nails, along her digits and something syrupy and warm fills her belly, coats her insides and oozes down even lower.

She shivers, it's not hunger but it's too much like hunger for it to feel familiar and while Jinana's body is still spread out on the ground miles behind them, cold and still and not alive, it feels...

Jinana's blood is on her tongue and in her mouth and she swallows and Jinana is _inside_ her now, a part of Jinana is being carried with her and she lets out a sigh.

Her comrade will always be with her.


End file.
